Amor oculto
by Matsuri-san
Summary: Mientras Sakura se encuentra preocupada por Naruto, alguien la espía. ¿Será éste su amor secreto?
1. Naruto¿deprimido?

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha, los shinobis entraban y salían a causa de misiones y deberes, y la Academia estaba repleta de jóvenes con deseos de convertirse en excelentes ninjas y en un orgullo para su respetable aldea.

Luego de los exámenes chunnin, los equipos fueron asignados quedando en el Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto era el más activo siempre tratando de mejorar y de impresionar a Sakura, quien no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, ya que siempre estaba perdida en las nubes pensando en Sasuke. Él la ignoraba y se mostraba siempre tan arrogante y reservado como de costumbre. Pero eso iba cambiar.

Un mes después.

Los tres ninjas se dirigían a su lugar de entrenamiento, Kakashi Hatake, su sensei, llegaba tarde como de costumbre y durante su entrenamiento Naruto se mostraba mucho menos energético y dispuesto a entrenar que los demás días, todos estaban extrañados en especial Sakura, no es que a ella le gustara él ni nada pero si se preocupaba mucho por él, creyó que quizás se debía a que Kakashi se dedicaba más en entrenar a Saskue, e inquietada por ello invitó a su amigo y compañero a comer un poco de ramen , su reacción no fue la esperada por ella, ya que estaba segura que con esa palabra él se alegraría y más teniendo en cuenta de que la situación se prestaba para ser una cita con la chica que a él le gustaba.

Unos minutos después de aquel ofrecimiento el Uzumaki aceptó, ya en el puesto de comida Sakura estaba prácticamente en un interrogatorio con Naruto preguntándole por su estado de ánimo, su apetito o por el simple hecho de su tristeza o desilusión. En eso, Naruto sale del puesto de ramen, toma una kunai y la lanza justo hacia unos arbustos, que podría jurar no estaban allí antes de entrar, pero cuando los revisa no hay nadie.

Sakura corre dirigiéndose hacia Naruto y le pregunta el porqué de sus acciones y él simplemente contesta que lo hizo porque alguien los estaba espiando y no estaba de humor para juegos, después paga por los dos platos de ramen y desaparece rápidamente dejando a Sakura intrigada del porqué de su comportamiento y aún más de quien posiblemente los estuviera espiando.


	2. Entrenamiento y comida

Ahh, lo olvidé los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Misashi Kishimoto.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigen a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto se veía más alegre casi como de costumbre y le dijo a Sakura con un tono de voz un poco avergonzado:

-Sakura, ayer no me porté muy bien contigo, tu sabes en el puesto de ramen, yo… yo me quería disculpar y..

-No tienes por qué disculparte Naruto, ayer estabas deprimido y por eso te comportaste así, ¿verdad?

-Sí

-Pero cuéntame, por qué lo estabas

-Ah no por nada, no te preocupes por eso, ya estoy mucho mejor

-Bueno me alegra oírte decir eso-dijo ésta con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que a ellos se acercaba el pelinegro Sasuke de forma intrigada por aquella conversación.

-Naruto, ¿deprimido?, debe ser un chiste.

-Ah sí, lo dices porque tu siempre estas tan…

Fue interrumpido por Kakashi que dijo con un tono cortante:

-Ambos cállense y empiecen con un poco de taijutsu para calentar.

-Hai-gritaron los dos y así empezó un día más de entrenamiento.

Ya era mediodía lo que significaba que era hora de almorzar pero Sasuke y Naruto no querían para de entrenar, cada uno quería superar al otro para demostrar quién era mejor, siempre tenían ese tipo de peleas pero ésta vez el hambre y el cansancio les habían ganado, así que se detuvieron para ir a comer algo. En eso, llegó Sakura con una cesta llena de comida, Naruto se alegró tanto en ver toda esa comida que gritó de una forma que era difícil que alguien en Konoha no escuchara.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, tú sí que eres una buena, yo sabía que no te podías olvidar de nosotros, gracias, gracias-dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, además se que deben estar muy cansados.

-Hai-replicó Naruto

-Gracias Sakura, pero yo no voy a comer aquí.

-Ay Sasuke, por favor, mira que la comida está muy buena y no es justo que yo haya cocinado para ustedes y que tú no quieras comer, además no me digas que vas a comprar comida, no hay necesidad de comprar más. Aquí hay suficiente para los tres.

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke con una entonación de niño regañado.

-Oh por cierto-dijo la pelirrosa con una voz de preocupación-Naruto, ayer dijiste que alguien estaba espiándonos, acaso ¿no sabes quién era?

-No,no debió ser alguien sin oficio o cosas que hacer estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar-respondió Naruto.

Los tres veían el lindo paisaje que tenían enfrente de ellos al tiempo que veían también como su sensei se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos agitando los brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Sakura

-No sé-respondió Naruto con voz confusa-quizás le dolían los brazos y necesitaba moverlos o tal vez está incendiándose-dijo Naruto al tiempo que su cara se tornaba cada vez más graciosa.

-No lo creo Naruto-dijo Sasuke- si estuviera "incendiándose", tendría llamas en su cuerpo ¿no crees?

-Bueno, si eso creo- señaló el rubio, un poco avergonzado por su comentario.

-Traigo buenas noticias- replicó Kakashi cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos-parece que éste grupo ha tenido un muy buen desempeño y por eso, el Hokage ha decidido darnos una cena pagada en cualquier restaurante de la aldea-terminó de decir Kakashi con un brillito en los ojos, o por lo menos el ojo que estaba al descubierto.

-Y en qué restaurante vamos a comer?

-Creo que ya sé en donde-dijo Naruto

Así se dirigieron al puesto de ramen a comer y a celebrar.


	3. El Espía

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Misashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es mía.

**El Espía**

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche en la aldea de Konoha. El equipo siete ya estaba en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, estaban felices. El Hokage les había dado una cena gratis por su buen desempeño y esfuerzo como grupo, como no podían estar contentos consigo mismos.

-Esto está delicioso- dijo Sakura

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué crees que elegí éste lugar?- respondió Naruto efusivamente

-Quizás porque esto es lo único que comes- indicó Sasuke con tono arrogante

-Hey!, quién te crees Sasuke!, siempre te comportas como…- fue interrumpido por Kakashi que lo golpeó en la cabeza con su codo intencionalmente.

-Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear, son compañeros de equipo, colegas, así que por favor compórtense como tal- puntualizó Kakashi con una mirada tajante hacia ambos- y coman rápido porque hay alguien afuera que nos está observando.

-¿Qué?- chilló Sakura, estaba asustada. Por segunda vez, en ése mismo lugar alguien los espiaba, pero la primera vez ella pensó o quiso pensar que se trataba de Sasuke, quizás creyó que Sasuke estaría celoso de Naruto porque ella estaba con él, pero no podía ser. Éstas eran las palabras que invadían la cabeza de Sakura.

Kakashi-sensei se levantó de su asiento, salió del puesto de ramen y allí, escondico entre los arbustos encontró al espía.

-¿Sabio Pervertido?- gritó Naruto, viendo como de los arbustos salía un hombre viejo de cabello largo y blanco.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Kakashi al tiempo que soltaba al hombre.

-Si sabio pervertido ¿Qué hacías?, eres el mismo del otro día verdad?

-Maestro Jiraiya- dijo Sakura un poco desanimada

-Ya, basta de pregunto- gritó éste mientras explicaba el por qué de aquella penosa situación.-Verán el Hokage me ha mandado a vigilar a Naruto de cerca y bueno, ésa es la única razón por la cual estoy aquí- finalizó el hombre de cabellos largos.

-Entiendo- masculló Kakashi- pero supongo que deben haber motivos

-Sí los hay, pero son secretos por el momento- dijo Jiraiya

-Bien, supongo que si son secretos no se puede hacer nada- dijo Kakashi con voz despreocupada.

-Dígame sabio pervertido, por qué me estaba siguiendo- gritó el Uzumaki haciendo rabietas

-Ya les dije que es confidencial- gruñó el viejo-ah y por cierto Hinata ya está mejor deberías ir a verla.

-¡Por eso estabas deprimido!, claro debí imaginarlo- chilló la pelirrosa

-Sí, es que Hinata estaba muy grave- balbuceó Naruto en tono apenas audible

-Podemos acompañarte a verla- vociferó Sakura- ¿verdad Sasuke?

-Como sea- expresó el pelinegro Uchiha- pero recuerden que ya es de noche y la hora de visitas ya se pasó.

-Es cierto- señaló Sakura- pero podemos ir mañana muy temprano, sólo si tu quieres- dijo ésta dirigiéndose hacia Naruto.

-Claro, los veo mañana en frente de la puerta principal del hospital- replicó Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terminaron de comer lo que sobraba del ramen y se dirigieron a sus casas, Naruto estaba especialmente felíz por que Hinata ya estaba mucho mejor.


	4. Sentimientos Hospitalizados

Bla, bla, bla de Kishimoto.

La historia es mía.

**Sentimientos Hospitalizados**

Ya se había hecho de mañana. Naruto se levantó muy temprano, se bañó, se cepilló los dientes, tuvo un rápido desayuno y salió corriendo con dirección al hospital.

En cambio Sakura, aún seguía dormida, se le había olvidado completamente poner la alarma, ya que era muy dormilona. La luz del sol entró por su ventana y le dio en el rostro, lo que hizo que ésta diera un brinco, se parara de la cama y corriera al baño a darse una ducha.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- chilló ésta- no puedo llegar tarde, más vale que me de prisa.

Después de esto, salió del baño y empezó a vestirse con gran rapidez. Salió corriendo dirigida hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno.

-Mamá me voy- chilló la chica de cabellos rosados al tiempo que salía apresuradamente por la puerta de su casa.-No puedo llegar tarde- decía ésta mentalmente.

Al fin había llegado al hospital, donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Lllegaron hace mucho?- indagó Sakura

-Yo llegué hace un tiempo y Sasuke llegó hace menos de 2 minutos- dijo el rubio

-Entremos ya- masculló el Uchiha, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal del hospital.

Atrás del pelinegro se encontraban Sakura y Naruto murmurando entre sí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la Haruno

-Ya sabes, el es un amargado- respondió Naruto

Ambos rieron por lo bajo para que el Uchiha no los escuchara.

Se acercaban ya al mostrador donde se encontraba una recepcionista, ella tenía las listas de los internados, habitaciones, motivos por el cual se encontraban allí y todo ese tipo de cosas. Naruto fue el primero en llegar allí, debido a que había apresurado el paso.

-Hyuga Hinata- dijo el rubio de ojos azulados

-¿Es para una visita?- inquirió la recepcionista, era una mujer de unos 30 años de edad, cabello chocolate corto y ojos rojo intenso.

-Sí

-Habitación 132

-Gracias- dijeron los tres gennin

Subieron el primer piso y continuaron al segundo, pasaron por las habitaciones 12, 121, 122 hasta que llegaron a la 132, donde el pasillo se oscurecía, debido a que en esa parte no había ventanas, también hacía más frío y afuera de la habitación había asientos, en fin era la parte más sombría de todo el corredor.

-Hace mucho frío- se quejó la kunoichi del equipo 7

-Es por la falta de ventanas- dijo fríamente, como de costumbre, Sasuke.

Naruto sólo les pudo dirigir una mirada, no quería que sus dos mejores amigos pelearan en frente de la habitación de Hinata.

-Vamos a entrar- masculló Sakura, tratando de evadir la incómoda situación.

-Hai- dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

Naruto fue quien abrió la puerta y entró primero a la habitación de la Hyuga, lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ohayo- dijo éste.

-Ohayo- dijo la tímida Hinata, sonrojándose un poco

-Vinimos a ver cómo estabas- masculló Naruto

-Estoy bien- replicó la muchacha, bajando su cabeza

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Sakura, al ver lo que la joven Hyuga hacía

-Sí, lo estoy dijo ésta- sonriendo temerosamente

La puerta se abrió, no porque alguien entrara, sino porque alguien salía.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa- masculló Sakura

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y se cerró con lentitud.

Allí, sentado en una de las sillas próximas a la habitación estaba Sasuke Uchiha, estaba distraído, pensando a lo lejos.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó tiernamente Sakura, sentándose al lado de él.

-Nada- dijo el pelinegro en tono cortante, evadiendo los ojos esmeraldas de su compañera de equipo.

-Dime- insistió Haruno- no tienes nada que perder.

-Ya te dije que nada me pasa- fue la respuesta del Uchiha

Después que dijo esto, bajo su cabeza y fue él quien inició la plática nuevamente.

-Naruto está siempre tan lleno de energía, y se deprime por la Hyuga. No me parece lógico.

-Sasuke, aún no lo entiendes, no tiene que ver con cuánta energía tenga uno, eso no tiene nada que ver- prosiguió la pelirosa- se trata de amor, el amor que una persona siente por otra.

-…..

-¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura al tiempo que veía al chico Uchiha

-Es que, es sorprendente el comportamiento de Naruto por una chica

-…- Sakura lo veía detenidamente

-Supongo que yo también me sentiría deprimido si algo le pasara- dijo Sasuke

-¿A Hinata?- preguntó velozmente Sakura. Se entristeció por un momento, sería posible que a Sasuke le guste Hinata, no eso era imposible. Sakura se lo repetía mil veces para sí. Bajo su rostro y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. De pronto, alguien le levantó la cabeza de una manera suave y delicada, era Sasuke.

-No, no a Hinata, a la chica que me… gusta- finalizó el Uchiha mirándola fijamente en los ojos. Ella siempre había esperado ese momento, pero no era el turno de ella de hablar, quería que él lo dijera todo.

-….

-Sakura, me gus…tas- finalizó Uchiha Sasuke

-…- aunque quisiera, Sakura no podía hablar, lo único que podía hacer era ver los ojos negros de aquel que fue su compañero de equipo, luego un amigo y ahora al fin podría ser algo más que eso.

-¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- preguntó Sasuke tímidamente por miedo al rechazo de aquella pelirrosa que le gustaba tanto.

-No lo sé- dijo ésta

-…- Sasuke tenía los ojos cristalizados, su piel se palideció. No podía entenderlo, él sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, y desde el día anterior había planeado esa declaración de amor, ¿qué pudo haber salido mal?, será que Sakura ya no lo amaba.

-¡No aguanto más!- masculló la kunoichi lanzándose hacia Sasuke, abrazándolo- ¡sí, claro que seré tu novia Sasuke!- chilló eufóricamente.

En ese momento Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se besaron por primera vez, en el silencio, en lo oscuro y en el frío del corredor del hospital. Se despegaron y Sasuke tomó la palabra.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que no al principio?- dijo confundido el Uchiha

Sakura rió por lo bajo y dijo- sólo quería hacerte rabiar.

Luego se volvieron a besar, pero fue un beso bastante corto, ya que se dieron cuenta de que los veían. Se separaron rápidamente y entonces se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Naruto. Sasuke entró a la habitación y le dijo a Naruto en voz apenas audible: Gracias. Después salió y empezó a hablar con Sakura.

-¿Quisieras salir a comer un helado con…migo?- preguntó éste viendo al suelo

-Por supuesto- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Así se despidieron de sus dos amigos y salieron del hospital a disfrutar de su primera cita, salieron tomados de la mano y a muchos conocidos por ellos les impresionó pero luego lo comprendieron, el amor sólo se da y en el amor nadie le gana al corazón.

Espero que les haya gustado, aquí se acaba, dejen muchos reviews pleasE!!


End file.
